Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for attenuating sound.
More particularly, the invention relates to a sound attenuation system installed on the upper floor of a building structure to reduce the volume of sound which travels from beneath the floor, through the floor, and into the living space above the floor.
In a further respect, the invention relates to a sound attenuation system of the type described whichxe2x80x94in comparison to similar existing systemsxe2x80x94employs materials that typically cost less, which requires less expense and labor to install, and which attenuate sound to a greater degree.
(2) Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In buildings including two or more stories, it is common practice to include sound attenuating material on upper floors. The sound attenuating material minimizes the volume of sound traveling upwardly from a room under an upper floor, through the upper floor, and into the room above the upper floor. Sound attenuating material functions by reflecting sound waves, absorbing sound waves, and/or disrupting sound waves. Conventional sound absorbing material comprises sheets of cork, asphalt, or other materials. The asphalt is typically about eighty percent tar, the remainder including clay, solvents, and other fillers. One disadvantage of asphalt is that with time, it tends to harden. It also hardens in cold weather. When the asphalt hardens, it tends to crack if the floor expands or contracts, or if a crack develops in the floor. Another disadvantage of asphalt is that prior to applying asphalt to a floor, a solvent must be applied. The solvent softens the asphalt and causes it to stick to the floor. Similarly, to apply cork, a mastic or adhesive must be utilized to cause the cork to adhere to the floor. Since cork comprises a matrix of particles pressed together, the cork also tends to develop cracks if a crack in the floor develops, or if the floor expands or contracts.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a sound proofing system which did not require the use of an adhesive or solvent to apply a sound attenuating material, which would expand and contract with a floor, and which would not develop cracks when a crack developed in the floor supporting the sound proofing system.
Therefore, it a principal object of the invention to provide an improved sound attenuating system and method of installing the same on the upper floor of a building structure.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved sound attenuating system which expands and contracts with the floor on which the system is applied.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved sound attenuating system which can be applied directly to the upper floor of a building structure without pretreating the floor with a solvent or adhesive.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved elastomeric sound attenuation system which remains pliable over extended periods of time.